In the past, a number of signs have been proposed in which the information being provided can be readily changed. Some signs of course involve the use of preformed letters, which can be fastened or secured in word-forming relationships in a minimum of time. However, in signs of this type, it is usually necessary to have at least four full alphabets of letters on hand, in order to be able to spell out the wide variety of words ordinarily encountered in advertising. Not only does this represent a substantial expense, but also, the volume required for the storage of letters that at a given time are not in use can be quite considerable. Further, the cost associated with the provision of suitable means for receiving the preformed letters and the supporting thereof in the proper relationships can likewise become quite large. Other problems include susceptibility to wind damage, and sometimes large rental fees associated with most conventional signs, in that they usually require a considerable space for their installation, due to their size and the wind loading that must be taken into consideration. It is to overcome disadvantages of this type that my invention was made.